Picture Perfect
by Loopstagirl
Summary: A teenage Virgil just leads to chaos for everyone else. Apart from one brother, who seems to know precisely how to get through to him.


**Nope, don't own 'em.**

**Another challenge from Sam ;) And shock horror, it took me less than a year to write for once! With some slight input from Angel-Sue and Bee being her usual awesome self when I'm getting threats muddled up, thanks girls!**

"Damnit, Gordon, will you just leave me fr…"

"Virg, language." Scott looked up from where he was playing a game with their youngest brother. Alan was trying to figure out a move and Scott took that as his chance to observe what was going on with the rest of the family. Their father was at a business meeting and their grandmother had been asked to drop in on a sick friend. Leaving very firm instructions they were to do whatever Scott told them, the boys had been left to their own devices for the afternoon.

For the most part, it had gone well.

John was still exactly where Scott had left him two hours before, curled up in a large armchair with a book almost the size of him balanced on his lap. How he could still be reading that intently, Scott had no idea but it meant there was one brother he didn't have to worry about. The star lover's immediate older and younger brothers, however, were not nearly as peaceful. Gordon had initially seemed to settle down. Looking back, Scott knew it wouldn't have lasted, but he was so grateful to avoid the normal argument that emerged to get Gordon to do his homework he had just backed off quickly so the boy didn't change his mind. Virgil was in the room next door, and Scott knew he had his easel out. His brother's talent was impressive for only being twelve and Scott knew that within only a few years, it would definitely be a talking point.

Now, however, he was more worried about the fact that Virgil was yet again beginning to lose his temper. Scott knew that he had brushed upon them when he had reached his teens, but the loss of their mother had snapped him firmly out of any attitude that he might have been developing. Virgil seemed to be making it up for the both of them though. Part of Scott hoped it meant that he was using John's quota up as well so by the time the blond got there, he had no desire to follow in Virgil's footsteps. One moment, Virgil would be fine, and the next..?

"You're not Dad, Scott!"

The next had everyone running for cover.

Alan looked up with wide eyes as Scott got to his feet. The oldest brother knew that unless he got Gordon out of there, there was going to be carnage. Virgil's outbursts had a tendency to scare Alan and John just ignored them. Gordon, however, seemed to almost take them as a personal challenge, seeing what he could do in order to get his once laid-back brother to snap.

"No, but I've been left in charge," Scott responded calmly as he moved through to the room. Virgil was still at his easel, but Gordon was hovering. Scott knew from experience that he was hovering _too_ close for Virgil to be happy with.

"Gordon, go and finish your homework."

"But I've done it," Gordon replied with a grin that made Scott believe his brother had to be at least half imp.

"Then go and check it over."

"But…"

"Now." Although Gordon was good at pushing boundaries, he clearly caught something in Scott's tone that meant he scuffed from the room, ignoring the venomous glare that Virgil was shooting him. Scott knew that he hadn't done precisely as he was told, he could hear Gordon talking to Alan. But the fact that he was away from Virgil was a good enough start for Scott. One brother at a time.

"You shouldn't yell at him."

"Why the hell not, he was in my way!"

"You know what Grandma would say about your language as well."

"Yeah, well, she's not here, is she?" Virgil practically sneered and Scott resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. There had been a time when Virgil had done everything his big brother asked him to. Now it was like he was regressing back into Gordon, determined to do anything but what Scott asked.

"Don't take it out on me you had to miss your music practice. Her friend almost died, Virg."

"It's not her friend that is the problem." Suddenly, Scott knew where this was going. He could just tell by the way Virgil had tightened his grip on the paintbrush.

"Is it because Dad isn't here?" He said quietly, knowing he had got it in one as Virgil threw the brush down and stormed out without a word. Scott flinched at the loud banging of Virgil's bedroom door followed by the accompanying thud of music. He knew that would be something else that neither his grandmother or father would stand for, but he honestly wasn't feeling brave enough to go and tell Virgil to turn it down. He walked back into the room just as John uncurled himself from his seat and almost silently went through to the adjoining room. Gordon seemed to have taken his place in the game, so Scott simply followed John.

His little brother was staring in awe at Virgil's artwork and Scott let his hand rest companionable on John's shoulder.

"Good, isn't he?" He said gently and John mutely nodded. He never wasted words. John simply stared before he moved away again, just as suddenly and silently as he had moved before. He ducked under Scott's arm and heading towards the stairs. Scott followed him to the bottom and watched as John knocked softly on Virgil's door.

"Go AWAY, Scott! You're not Dad just because you are in charge, I can do what I please!" John must have said something that Scott couldn't catch from the bottom of the stairs for Virgil's door suddenly opened. John slipped in and not even five seconds later, the music stopped. Scott simply stayed where he was at the bottom of the stairs, and when there came no screams for help from John, he figured that the blond must have found a way to get through to his big brother.

"I'm huuuuungry," Gordon's whining voice suddenly filtered out through the lounge door and Scott sighed. Just because one brother was potentially sorted out didn't mean they all were. He moved into the kitchen, knowing their grandmother had relented and allowed him to just put a pizza in the oven for when they got hungry. She didn't know what time she would be home and Scott knew that despite his protests that the hob was perfectly fine and not smoking, she had never trusted him in the kitchen since that day. This was just easier for everyone; even Scott knew how to follow the instructions on the back of a box.

"Scotty, I'm hungry."

"It's going to be ready soon, Alan!" Scott called back through, not the slightest bit surprised that now Gordon had voiced his hunger, Alan was doing the same. No longer in the mood to play with his youngest brothers, Scott stayed in the kitchen. He knew despite Gordon's mischief making abilities, he would be sincere when it came to keeping an eye on his only little brother. But the sound of a door opening and footsteps hurrying down the stairs did make Scott move. He simply lurked in the kitchen doorway, not being sure if he wanted to risk Virgil yelling at him again. But to his great surprise, it was both John and Virgil slipping through the door to Virgil's art room this time.

Scott frowned, but Alan had clearly got bored and come to find him in that time.

"Juice?" He asked hopefully, and Scott just had to trust that Virgil wasn't about to take out his newfound temper on his little brother the way he was with his older brother. Hoping his trust would be rewarded, Scott set about finding Alan some juice and pulling down the plates for when dinner was ready.

It was nice to have the next twenty minutes or so to himself as the food cooked. Scott was feeling rather proud of himself by the time he had the pizza out of the oven and cut up equally, not to mention the two youngest members of the family already tucking in. To him, it felt like an achievement. But he knew success would only be granted when he managed to get John and Virgil – the latter more specifically – also sitting down. Sparing Gordon and Alan one last glance, Scott found he was almost taking a deep breath as he approached the shut door, knocking on it lightly. To his utmost surprise, he could hear John's giggles answering him and Scott took that as a sign that he would be allowed to enter.

Pressing down on the handle, he took one step inside and stopped, blinking. A second easel had been set up and another painting had begun to be formed on it. Scott didn't need to ask to know that this second one belonged to John. Virgil might have only been two years older, but his talent could belong to someone at least twice his age. Virgil was standing behind John, but both looked around on Scott's entrance.

"He's teaching me," John declared happily and Virgil managed a small smile as Scott's jaw dropped. That was what John had done to get through Virgil's bad mood? He had asked his big brother to teach him? In a way, Scott wasn't surprised it had instantly calmed Virgil down. John showed the same enthusiasm for things mechanical as Virgil, but never before had another member of the family asked about Virgil's more creative talents, despite admiring his skill. Scott suddenly realised it would meant the same to Virgil as it had done to him when Virgil had once slipped into his room and asked what his favourite plane was. It wasn't anything to do whether the sibling had the interest or not, it was the fact they were willing to give it a chance for the other.

"Do you like it?"

"It's, um…. Interesting." Scott responded tactfully. He moved forward to get a better look, sharing a glance with Virgil at the same time. For the first time in what felt like months, he felt as if he knew what was going through his brother's head. Virgil had no more of an idea what it was than Scott did, despite being in the room for the whole time. As he saw Virgil grin in response to Scott's own smile, the teenager felt an enormous weight lift from him. Virgil was still in there somewhere, he was just more expressive of his feelings than he ever had been. Clearly trying not to laugh at the confusion on Scott's face, Virgil moved back to his own piece. Scott couldn't help but watch him, finding the way his brother's hand moved to be almost mesmerising.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, Johnny, honest." Scott was telling the truth. How could he not when the result was the smile on Virgil's face?

"Scott, can you open this?" Scott turned, taking out the offered tin of paint. The lid seemed to be well and truly stuck, but Scott loved the idea of a challenge. Anything that reminded him he was still Virgil's big brother and still could be the answer to some of his problems was fine by him. He ended up having to rest the tin on a table in order to be able to get a better grip on it, but slight movement out of the corner of his eye had him pausing.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, not liking the way John had also stopped and both his brothers were watching him.

"Do you know what happens when you shake up a tin of paint when the pressure is still intact?" John asked mildly and Scott shrugged, turning his attention back to what he was doing. It wasn't uncommon for John to come out with these sorts of things.

"What?"

"You'll see," Virgil replied wickedly and Scott suddenly had a very bad feeling about what he was doing. His hands stopped, but it was too late. He had released the pressure of the tin. The lid came out…and so did half of the contents.

Scott only just managed to close his eyes and mouth when he felt the paint splatter over his face and down his arms. Both John and Virgil practically collapsed with laughter as Scott simply stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. Where had the moody Virgil gone who shouted at everything? Since when had he turned into Gordon?

"What on earth is going on here?" The sound of the tin opening had masked Grandma walking through the door and Scott groaned. How was he supposed to explain why he was dripping green paint? Despite his earlier annoyance, there was no way that he was about to tell her the truth, that this had all begun with Virgil throwing another of his legendary strops. His brother had cheered up, he had no intention of being on the receiving end of his mood again.

"He was just helping us with our painting, Grandma," John replied innocently, taking her hand and tugging her over to his painting. "Look what I did! Virg helped!"

"Did he now?" There was pride in their grandmother's voice at hearing Virgil had started to think about someone other than himself again. Scott, however, had his attention distracted by that very same brother. Virgil was watching him anxiously, clearly wondering whether Scott was going to tell the truth about what had happened. Scott raised his eyebrows and very slowly dragged his hand through the paint dripping down his face. Virgil swallowed and took a step back, but he was too late as Scott purposefully ruffled his hair.

Despite Virgil's yelp and his grandmother's light scolding, Scott knew his actions had said more than words could. Virgil was off the hook… this time.

Although Scott found himself making a silent promise with Virgil as they locked eyes. If the younger yelled at the older about not being their father one more time, Virgil was going to find out what happened when a can of paint was opened after being shaken up by a big brother.

Something told him the results would be more explosive than the paint that covered him now and Virgil swallowed and fled from the room. Scott smirked. He might not be their father, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to control his siblings when he needed to.


End file.
